<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Fit Hot Guys Have Problems Too by Nestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787403">[VID] Fit Hot Guys Have Problems Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra'>Nestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by Nestra [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Embedded Video, Humor, Problems, Subtitles Available, Superheroes, Visual Triggers, did you guys know Bruce Wayne's parents were dead?, metaphorical twerking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We're not dancing for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by Nestra [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FanWorks Convention 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Fit Hot Guys Have Problems Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to shrift, grit kitty, and thuvia_ptarth for beta, audiencing, and encouragement.</p><p>This song is from the TV show Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, which I can't quite believe existed and got four seasons. I miss it. If it's your kind of thing, you'll love it.</p><p>My favorite part of this vid is 1:20-1:33.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song: Fit Hot Guys Have Problems Too, performed by Scott Michael Foster, David Hull, and Vincent Rodriguez III.<br/>
Vid length: 2:28</p><p><a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Fit+Hot+Guys+Have+Problems+Too.m4v">Download (115MB, M4V)</a><br/>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Fit+Hot+Guys+Have+Problems+Too.srt">Subtitles</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZemAY04KMw">Direct YouTube link</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>